Mari, beau père, amant
by kadronya
Summary: Venez lire l'histoire de Phil après sa rencontre d'avec Renée puis de sa fille Bella! Os pour le concours du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon "Les triangles amoureux"  PAS de sexe à 3 !


.

.

**Concours « les Triangles Amoureux »**

**Mon nom de plume :**** kadronya**

**Mon triangle :**** Renée/Phil/Bella**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent à SM, seule l'histoire est fabriquée par mes soins !**

**Vous pouvez retrouver les autres OS du concours puis voter pour vos trois histoires préférées à ce lien : http:/damn(-)addict(-)lemon(.)forumgratuit(.)fr - (Pensez à enlever les parenthèses) alors n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire à notre forum !**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

.

.

.

…**MARI, BEAU-PERE, AMANT…**

.

.

.

**POINT DE VUE DE PHIL DWYER :**

J'aime ma femme.

Renée est une superbe femme de trente-cinq ans qui a su malgré son âge attirer dans ses filets le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans que je suis.

Je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais cru que je pouvais aimer une femme autant que je l'aime, elle.

Nous avons dix ans d'écart et rien que cette différence d'âge m'aurait effrayé il y a quelques années.

Je sortais à peine de fac, avais intégré une équipe de base-ball de seconde division et étais très accroc au sexe.

J'étais jeune, je voulais en profiter et cette femme me tournait autour depuis quelques heures dans cette petite boite de nuit de Phoenix, me tentant un peu trop pour son propre bien.

Je l'avais trouvé très belle, pleine de vie et le fait qu'elle soit plus âgée que moi m'avait énormément excité.

C'était à mes yeux une femme mûre, pleine d'expériences et même si j'en avais pas mal moi aussi, rien qu'à voir ses yeux bleus remplis de malice m'a fait craquer.

On a dansé ensemble durant plusieurs heures avant que je ne la tire aux toilettes du club.

Je nous ai enfermé dans une cabine avant de prendre possession de sa bouche avec avidité.

J'ai glissé mes mains sur ses fesses que j'ai empoigné avec force avant de la soulever pour qu'elle enroule ses putain de jambes autour de moi.

J'étais au bord du supplice, ma queue était aussi dure que du marbre tellement elle me faisait bander.

C'est pourquoi je lui ai arraché son string sans même lui enlever sa mini-jupe après avoir baissé le zip de ma braguette et sortis mon érection de mon calbute.

Je l'ai pénétré profondément d'un seul coup de rein nous faisant gémir tout deux de contentement avant d'aller et venir en elle à une allure plus que soutenue.

Ses halètements, ses gémissements puis ses cris me rendaient fou mais la voir retirer son haut et arracher son soutien-gorge avant d'empoigner durement sa poitrine sous mes yeux m'acheva et je n'ai pu me retenir les mots sortir de ma bouche :

-Putain, t'es qu'une petite salope toute vicieuse, ma jolie ! C'est ça, continue à te caresser comme ça ! Putain t'es trop bonne !

-Continue, s'écria-t-elle en descendant une de ses mains sur son clitoris qu'elle tritura tout en gesticulant sous le plaisir qui montait en elle.

-T'aime quand je te parle ainsi ? T'aime te faire baiser dans les toilettes d'une boite de nuit avec un inconnu qui te fait prendre un pied d'enfer ? Répond ! finis-je durement.

-Oh oui ! J'aime me faire baiser ! Je suis une petite pute qui aime se faire défoncer la chatte par des inconnus !

Et elle hurla sous l'orgasme qui la saisit, me faisant jouir à mon tour.

Jusque là, je n'avais encore jamais atteins les portes du Paradis, mais avec cette femme, je les avais touché du bout des doigts !

Ce soir-là nous nous étions séparés avec le sourire sans même échanger de nom ou de numéro de téléphone.

J'avais continué à papillonner à droite, à gauche, couchant avec toutes les femmes que je rencontrais et qui me plaisais mais ma jolie inconnue restait gravée dans un coin de mon cerveau.

Je voulais la revoir mais je savais que les chances de recroiser ses yeux bleus étaient minces puisque je ne l'avais jamais revu dans le club où nous nous étions rencontrés.

Je m'étais mis à arpenter toutes les lieux qu'une femme pouvait côtoyer, sans succès alors quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand, après mon entrainement hebdomadaire, je l'ai percuté pendant qu'elle faisait son jogging, écouteurs aux oreilles.

-Hey ! souris-je.

-Désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Ce n'est pas grave, bien au contraire. Au faite, je suis Phil. Phil Dwyer, me présentai-je en tendant la main.

-Renée Meyer.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'admirer et la voir dans des vêtements de jogging, essoufflée et transpirante, fit durcir mon sexe désormais tendu dans mon short de sport. Heureusement que j'avais un large maillot qui cachait la preuve évidente de mon désir d'elle.

-Vous ne faites pas partie de l'équipe de baseball de Phoenix par hasard ? me demanda-t-elle en fronçant joliment les sourcils.

-Une fan de sport ? Et tu peux me tutoyer, ris-je, après tout, nous avons été assez proches quelques semaines plus tôt.

Moi qui pensais qu'elle allait rougir de gêne ou me lancer une réplique cinglante pour ma réflexion déplacée, fus abasourdis lorsque je la vis éclater de rire.

En plus d'être belle elle avait le sens de l'humour et n'était pas gêné pour un sou. Manquerait plus qu'elle aime le baseball et je l'épouse !

-Pas de problème pour le tutoiement ! s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant doucement sa respiration. Et pour ce qui est du sport, mon ex-mari était un inconditionnel des chaines sportives à la télévision et m'a donc initié. Depuis, j'en suis dingue !

-Et donc tu suis les tournois de baseball ?

-Comme tout bon citoyen américain, au grand dam de ma fille.

_La femme parfaite a une fille ?_

Je ne voulais pas partager la femme parfaite avec un bébé braillard et pensai même à battre en retraite mais mon visage devait refléter mes émotions car Renée éclata de nouveau de rire :

-Don't panic, Phil ! A dix-sept ans, elle a d'autres préoccupations que le sport ! C'est normal qu'elle n'y soit pas intéressée !

-Ah… Euh… Ouais, marmonnai-je lamentablement.

_La vache ! Sa gosse n'a que sept ans de moins de moi ! Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que la mère avec qui je veux sortir a trois ans de plus que mon écart avec sa propre fille !_

_Reprends-toi, Phil !_

-Elle est plus âgée que je ne le pensais, repris-je sous son rire.

-Je l'ai eu à dix-huit ans. Charlie et moi nous sommes mariés dès que j'ai appris ma grossesse mais une année plus tard, nous avons divorcés et je me suis envolée avec ma Bella jusqu'en Arizona.

-Ça explique tout, répondis-je. Bref, j'allais me poser dans un starbuck et me prendre un café, ça te dirais de m'accompagner ?

Je croisai les doigts derrière mon dos et la suppliai mentalement de dire oui.

-Je vous avertie, c'est moi qui paie nos boissons !

Et nous avions parlés ce jour-là, ainsi que les autres qui ont qui suivis.

Je me suis très vite attaché à ce petit bout de femme qui profitait à fond de sa vie sans se laisser abattre par les tracas du quotidien.

Elle était toujours pleine de vie, souriante même si ses centres d'intérêt variaient selon les jours. Elle voulait toucher à tout, et son côté passionnée –qu'on parcourait de long, en large dans mon appartement- me plaisait plus particulièrement.

En à peine deux mois, j'étais totalement accro à sa petite personne.

En à peine deux mois, j'avais déjà pris ma décision de lui demander de devenir ma femme.

Seulement en deux mois, Renée ne m'avait toujours pas présenté la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle, sa fille.

J'étais déjà allé dans leur petite maison mais la fameuse Isabella n'était jamais présente alors un jour, j'ai demandé à ma petite chérie que je les invitais toutes les deux au restaurant pour que l'on fasse connaissance.

Et elles ont acceptés.

Dire que j'étais stressé était un euphémisme.

Après tout, Isabella était une adolescente et à cette période de la vie, les jeunes de son âge sont imbuvables et complètement récalcitrants à ce qu'une personne entre dans leur cercle familial. La preuve, j'en avais tellement fait baver aux copines de mon père que ce dernier ne les avait ramené à la maison qu'après mon entrée en fac.

Bref, j'étais plutôt inquiet étant donné que je voulais épouser Renée le plus vite possible et qu'au fond, je voulais m'entendre un minimum avec la mioche en question, pour éviter tout conflit avec elle qui pourrait au final, briser mon couple. Je n'étais pas assez naïf pour croire que Renée me choisirait sur sa fille.

En clair, j'avais revêtu mon plus beau costume, avais fait attention à bien me raser et me parfumer puis j'étais allé les chercher directement chez elles pour les emmener au restaurant. Après m'être garé en face de leur maison, j'avais monté les trois marches qui me séparaient de la porte d'entrée, avais inspiré profondément pour tenter de me calmer et avais frotté mes mains moites contre mon pantalon avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une ravissante demoiselle brune habillée d'une robe noire simple mais qui lui allait divinement bien et je cru m'être trompé de maison avant que la jeune femme ne lève la tête et croise mon regard.

Le premier mot qui me vint à la tête est : chocolat.

Bon sang, ses yeux ! Ils étaient magnifique et je m'y perdis dedans sans attendre une seconde avant de me reprendre et admirer ses traits et ce fut à cet instant que mon cœur rata un battement. Cette fille ressemblait beaucoup à Renée ! Evidemment, il y avait beaucoup de différences –dont la couleur des yeux et des cheveux- mais on pouvait très facilement reconnaitre la mère dans la fille et vice-versa.

Sauf que Bella avait un petit quelque chose en plus qui me faisait complètement craquer et débrider mon imagination, catégorie XXX !

Mon érection était tendue au maximum et je n'arrivais pas à la calmer.

-Vous devez être Phil, le petit-ami de Renée, constata-t-elle en rougissant légèrement sous l'intensité de mon regard.

_Le petit-ami de Renée_.

Putain, je devais me ressaisir ! Je sortais avec sa mère, je ne pouvais pas commencer à fantasmer sur elle !

-Euh, ouais, dis-je après m'être raclé la gorge. Tu dois être Isabella ?

-Bella, corrigea-t-elle. Je n'aime pas trop mon prénom en entier.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Bella, souris-je.

_Oh, oui ! Complètement enchanté !_

-Entrez, Renée n'est pas encore prête.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, rigolai-je en la suivant jusqu'au salon. Elle doit toujours se pomponner pour sortir même si je lui répète un million de fois qu'elle est magnifique au naturel. En passant, tu peux me tutoyer, nous n'avons que sept ans d'écart.

_Bon sang, mais à quoi je pensai à lui rappeler notre différence d'âge ? C'est la fille de Renée, idiot ! Tu sais, la fille de ta _petite amie !

Surtout que je la vis grimacer avant de se reprendre et d'afficher un visage plutôt impassible. Ça ne devait pas vraiment la réjouir de voir sa mère sortir avec un homme de dix ans son benjamin.

Nous étions tous les deux assis sur le canapé, silencieux.

J'étais mal à l'aise à cause de ce que me faisait ressentir cette fille –et de ma putain d'érection qui ne se calmait pas. Je sentais qu'elle aussi l'était par rapport à ma présence alors je cherchais quelque chose à lui dire afin de détendre l'atmosphère étouffante qui nous entourait :

-Alors, tu es au lycée, c'est ça ?

_Ouais continus à lui parler du lycée, ça te montrera à quel point elle est jeune par rapport à toi en plus d'être la fille de Renée._

-En première, ouais, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_Arrête de te mordre la lèvre ! Arrête de te mordre la lèvre !_

_Pense à Renée, Phil ! Allez, ne flanche pas !_

-Alors, vous avez fait connaissance ? demanda Renée en entrant dans le salon, rayonnante.

-Tu as une très belle fille, Renée, dis-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

_Mais ferme ta grande gueule, tu vas te faire griller !_

-En la voyant on sait de qui elle tient, rajoutai-je en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

-Vil flatteur, rit-elle. Alors on y va ?

Ce fut la soirée la plus _intéressante_ de ma vie.

Certes, j'avais passé la soirée avec deux magnifiques créatures, mais ce fut de les voir interagir ensemble qui m'avait troublé. En aucune façon, elles avaient un comportement mère/fille. J'avais même l'impression d'être en compagnie de deux amies.

Le pire s'était qu'à part leur physique, elles ne se ressemblaient en rien. Là où Renée était enjouée, dynamique et imprévisible, Bella était calme, posée, responsable. S'il devait y avoir un lien familial entre elles, j'aurais plutôt dit que c'était Bella qui jouait le rôle de la mère et Renée celle de la fille.

Et je m'en rendais vraiment compte les semaines qui ont suivis, quand je commençais tout doucement à vivre chez elles.

Bella s'occupait de faire la cuisine, le ménage, payer les factures, soutenir sa mère dans n'importe quelle activité dans laquelle elle se lançait à chaque fois qu'elle se lassait de l'ancienne.

Bella était une vraie petite maman sauf qu'elle avait dix-sept ans et qu'elle allait au lycée.

Et j'admirai vraiment ce petit bout de femme.

Pire que ça, je sentais que des sentiments commençaient à germer en moi pour elle.

Elle était constante et j'aimais beaucoup me poser à côté d'elle sur le canapé, en silence ou à parler avec elle de tout et de rien car elle avait des conversations constructives et pas basées sur ses envies ou plaisir. Elle était plus mature que Renée et comme je commençais aussi à prendre du plomb dans le crane, ça me détendait.

Et pourtant j'aimai Renée pour ce qu'elle était, malgré le fait qu'elle déléguait toutes ses responsabilités à sa fille s'en même s'en rendre compte. Je l'aimai profondément. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'à nos six mois ensemble, j'ai posé un genou à terre et lui ai demandé de m'épouser.

Elle a accepté et de suite, j'ai emménagé officiellement chez mes filles, comme j'aimai les appeler.

On préparait tout doucement la cérémonie même si on ne serait que quatre avec le maire.

Je me rapprochai beaucoup de Bella, à la plus grande joie de Renée, sauf que l'adolescente et moi savions que notre relation n'était pas du tout platonique.

Nous faisions tout pour ne pas craquer mais elle éprouvait aussi des sentiments pour moi, que j'en avais pour elle, j'en étais persuadé.

Et ça s'est concrétisé un soir, alors que Renée était à l'une de ses soirées dans un club quelconque et que j'avais retrouvé Bella en train de pleurer dans sa chambre.

Elle m'avait avoué en avoir marre de ne pas avoir de mère à proprement parlé, qu'elle n'était quasiment jamais là pour elle sauf dans les moments où Renée allait la voir pour lui parler de ses activités, ses amours et qu'elle demandait à sa fille de lui raconter à son tour son quotidien.

Je savais que Renée était quelque peu égoïste mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent car avec moi elle n'était pas ainsi.

Je comprenais facilement que Renée vivait avec moi la jeunesse qu'elle n'avait pas vécu mais ça n'excusait pas son comportement envers Bella qu'elle traitait comme si elle était sa meilleure amie.

-Si tu as besoin de parler ou autres, tu peux venir me voir, je serais là pour t'aider, si tu veux, lui avais-je soufflé en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et ce fut à cet instant que tout changea.

L'ambiance dans la pièce devint électrique et nos yeux plongés dans celui de l'autre ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en détacher.

Je l'ai embrassé et notre baiser fut indescriptible.

J'aimai Renée, de tout mon cœur, mais Bella me touchait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu de part sa fragilité qu'elle tentait de cacher par un comportement plutôt renfermé.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un simple baiser pouvait me transporter et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de toucher le ciel.

On s'est très vite retrouvée sur son lit.

Je parcourais avidement les courbes de la magnifique femme qui se trouvait en-dessous de moi, tandis que mes lèvres s'abreuvaient des siennes.

J'ai découvert son corps progressivement, doucement, délicatement.

J'ai embrassé, mordillé, léché chaque parcelle de peau qui tombait sous ma bouche.

J'ai admiré toutes ses formes, adorant plus particulièrement ses seins et son sexe humide intégralement épilé.

Je l'ai pénétré sans précipitation aimant cette sensation d'allégresse qui m'envahissait.

Je me rendais très vite compte que je faisais l'amour pour la première fois.

J'avais beau aimé Renée, le sexe avec cette dernière était certes, plus fougueux, passionné voire acrobatiques mais pas centré sur nos sentiments comme je le faisais actuellement avec Bella.

J'avais même l'impression de me connecter à elle, de ne faire vraiment qu'un avec cette jeune mais magnifique fille.

A chacun de mes va-et-vient en elle, je sentais mes sentiments prendre de l'ampleur et je compris quand j'étais proche de jouir, que j'aimais Bella.

Et cette constatation me fit mal car j'aimais aussi Renée et que je ne pouvais pas choisir entre les deux.

En criant dans mon paroxysme, j'ai pourtant compris que notre relation devait mourir avant de vraiment naitre car nous n'aurions pas d'avenir à moins de briser un lien :

Soit je restai avec Renée mais je devais tirer un trait sur Bella qui, elle, pourra rester en bons termes avec sa mère même si je la perdais.

Soit nous avouions tout à Renée qui ne nous pardonnerait rien -ni à moi et certainement pas à sa fille- et nous perdrions tout deux Renée.

Et j'aimai trop Bella pour lui infliger la perte de sa mère car même si elle trouvait Renée égoïste et immature, elle l'aimait profondément et voulait son bonheur quitte à sacrifier le sien.

_Ou alors, je pourrais garder la situation actuelle en place : Je pouvais être le fiancé de Renée tout en profitant de l'absence de cette dernière pour être avec Bella._

Cependant, je savais que cette idée était trop malsaine et finirait par tous nous détruire et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais alors je l'abandonnais de suite.

Il ne restait donc que l'option où Bella et moi devions nous contenter d'une relation purement platonique.

C'était la seule qui ferait le moins de dégâts.

Mais pouvais-je côtoyer Bella tous les jours sans pouvoir la toucher, l'aimer comme je le voudrais ? Rien n'était sûr, puisqu'on n'était pas à l'abri d'un autre dérapage.

-Je vais aller vivre chez mon père après le mariage, annonça Bella, coupant le court de mes pensées.

Je tournai la tête vers elle et l'admirai, m'abreuvant de sa beauté avec tristesse car je savais qu'elle avait raison, même si je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'accepter.

-On ne peut pas continuer, ajouta-t-elle, même si on le veut.

-Je t'aime, Bella, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle en me regardant de ses yeux embués de larmes, mais Renée mérite de t'avoir comme mari, comme c'était prévu. Même si pour ça, je dois m'effacer et souffrir en silence.

Et c'est effectivement ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite.

Je me suis marié à Renée, l'une des deux femmes que j'aimais et ai laissé partir l'autre, ma belle et tendre Bella, à Washington, sans rien dire.

J'aimai ma femme et savais que je serais heureux avec elle, mais j'aimai aussi ma belle-fille d'un amour profond et sincère et au fond de moi, je savais que malgré tout -mon amour pour Renée, la distance avec Bella- j'étais et resterais à jamais leur amant à toutes les deux.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Je sais que le choix des personnages de mon triangle amoureux peut en choquer certains, mais j'assume ! De plus, il n'y a pas d'inceste -puisque Phil n'est pas son père- et pas de détournement de mineur puisque Bella a l'âge légal (16ans aux Etats-Unis) pour coucher avec un homme majeur. Et comme je l'ai précisé, Phil et Bella n'ont que sept ans d'écart, ce qui n'est vraiment pas énorme ! S'il n'y avait pas eu Renée dans cette histoire, ils auraient très bien pu finir ensemble !**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et espère que vous lirez les autres OS présentés pour le concours de notre forum dont le lien se trouve en en-tête !**

**Bisous à vous,**

**Katty**


End file.
